


Cleaning Wounds

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili patches up his brother after a bad fall.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cleaning Wounds

Kili hissed, but Fili’s hands didn’t falter or tremble. Instead he pursed his lips, and meticulously kept fishing out each wooden splinter he could find in the long gash on his brothers arm.

He had a lot of words on his tongue, none of which would help.

Fili had warned his little brother, several times in fact. They weren’t quite so little anymore, and especially Kili was growing faster and faster each day.

The thinnest branches at the top of the trees just couldn’t hold them anymore.

He knew of course how much Kili loved the view, the endless stretch of the world beneath him, a world full of adventure, just waiting to be explored.

Fili had been the one who first taught him how to climb, the one who lifted him up when he wanted to go higher and higher and ever higher.

He contemplated the long gash in front of him, the twigs and leaves in Kilis wild mane, thought back to that terrifying crack, reaching out on instinct and barely, barely catching Kili before he could fall all the way down.

He thought of what their mother and uncle would say if they knew how close they got to breaking their neck today.

And he thought of the joy in Kili's laughter, of windswept hair, of shining eyes looking towards the far off horizon.

Fili swallowed the fear and the words born from it.

He would just have to get better at catching him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 2. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189249452430/drabble-challenge-2-the-summary-hello-thank-you).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
